


All Victor wanted was a glass of water..

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birth, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Sex, Tentacles, The tentacle porn no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: My brother is afraid of eggpreg.I'm semi afraid of tentacle pornThis is a combination of our fears, porned out to the max...Idk where the hell the idea came from but I wish it hadn't... I feel all sorts of nasty for it!I'm sorry mum! You tried to raise me right...





	

**  
All Victor had wanted was a glass of water. He was making his was back to his room when something caught his attention.

Standing in front of his lovers door he could hear heavy panting and the tell tale creaking of Yuri's bed. They discovered quite by accident that if they went at it too hard Yuri's bed sounded like it would break at any moment.

His curiosity was peaked. If he was lucky he'd get to see Yuri masturbating, something his lover was still to shy to do in front of him.

Opening the door it was like he was walking into a bad hentai. His lover was on all fours, his back dipped and his arse in the air. Victors breath caught. The smell in the room making him dizzy with desire.

His lover was panting and moaning completely oblivious to Victor watching. Victor didn't know if he should find it as erotic at he did. His lover being fucked and fondled by what seemed to be tentacles. 

Even in the dim light he could see the puddle of cum in the middle of Yuri's bed. Running his hand down he fondled his own erection.

One tentacle slid out toward him like it was becoming him and he felt himself moving towards Yuri, stripping as he went. Reaching the bed the tentacles rose Yuri to his knees, making space for Victor to slide in under him.

Yuri's eyes had rolled back and his skin was flushed, the needy moans escaping should be criminal Victor thought to himself. Slowly the tentacles lowered Yuri back down so his face was buried in Victors crotch, the whole time keeping he same rhythm as it fucked Yuri from behind.

Yuri opened his mouth, taking Victor whole. He was so blissed out he started to lick and suck Victor with reckless abandonment. Victors own pants soon echoed Yuri's. He couldn't feel a tentacle sliding along his arse crack and finally stopping to rub against his twitching hole.

Yuri pulled off just as Victor came, covering his face. Falling slightly forward Yuri's body rocked with pleasure as the tentacles began to fuck him even harder. The wet sounds went straight to Victors dick and even though he'd just cum his erection lost none of its hardness.

Reaching a hand down Victor started to jerk Yuri off, his lover wet and leaking from his multiple orgasms.  
As Yuri came he stiffened, Victor could feel the pulsation of the tentacle and watched in fascination as his lover stomach began to swell.

Releasing Yuri he fell against Victors chest, he was still cuming in small jerky spurts. The feeling of his lover twitching against his over stimulated crotch triggered victors own orgasm. 

The tentacles receded off the bed and Victor suddenly felt completely drained he couldn't even move to clean either of them up, so instead they fell asleep in a wet cum soaked mess.

*  
Waking up Victors legs felt wet. Yuri had rolled off him at some point and was now panting and holding his swollen belly. Victor knew he shouldn't be so turned on by his lovers pain but couldn't help but grow hard.

Yuri was twisting, small grunts falling from his swollen lips, his hands firmly against his belly. Victor realised he was in labour, about to give birth to whatever the tentacles had impregnated him with earlier.

The only thought he had at the moment was how much he wanted to be buried in Yuri's arse.

Sitting up he pulled Yuri up into his lap, he didn't even wait before sliding 2 fingers up into his lover. Yuri's head rolled back against his chest and a breathy moan of pain filled the room. Harshly Victor began to fuck him with his fingers, he could feel Yuri twitch every time his fingers would pushed against what seemed to be the eggs inside of him.   
His lover moaned from the contractions and still Victor felt no guilt. It wasn't enough.

Pulling his finger out Yuri moaned at the loss bride doubling forward at the pain of the contraction. Most fluid began to leak out of his arse and across Victor.

Pulling Yuri back to his chest he lined himself up before thrusting up into his lover as hard as the angle would let him. Fuck!

It was so wonderfully warm and wet inside Yuri. He could feel his lovers insides ripples with every contraction, his body desperate to give birth already. Feeling the eggs rub across his dick heightened the experience further.  
"Victor... stop... I need to pee..."   
Victor smirked, no way he was going to stop when they were both feeling so good.

Reaching around he jerked Yuri off harshly, the sobs falling from his lovers mouth were so sinful he couldn't help but cum hard. Yuri whimpered as his own orgasm took over, cuming hard. Victor could feel the warmth as Yuri let go and pee ran feely.

Sliding out his lover he pushed him over and positioned himself between Yuri's legs. Yuri's body took over out of desperation and soon he was straining to give birth.

Watching the pain on his face Victor couldn't help but lick against Yuri's straining hole. Sliding his fingers in he started to stretch his lover.

It didn't take long before the first egg began to breach. With his head thrown back and his spine arched Victor started to jerk himself off. This side of Yuri was just too erotic. His lover panted and strained until finally the first egg was pushed out in a bloody mess. 

Yuri slumped back and Victor couldn't tell if he was still conscious. Sliding forward he ran his hands up Yuri's chest, rubbing his erection up against Yuri's. Giving birth must have stimulated Yuri's prostate.

He knew his lover was exhausted and still carried more of the alien eggs but Victor couldn't help but run up against him, Yuri moaned in response.   
Victor felt him tense and Yuri's legs started to twitch as he started to strain again. This time Victor didn't pull back, instead me rubbed their erections together, cuming hard on the second egg to be dispelled.

Yuri's stomach had shrunk significantly and Victor reckoned there was only one egg left.

Rolling Yuri over he slipped in behind his lover. Lifting one leg he positioned himself and slid in. 

Yuri was loser than he had been but Victor didn't care. He could feel the one egg sliding up and down inside of Yuri and wanted so desperately to impregnate the man himself.

Yuri pushed hard against Victor m, trying desperately to push the egg out. Victor didn't last very long and sliding out he watched as the cum dribbled from his lovers bleeding arse. Lowering Yuri's leg he kept them wide, running his fingers along either side of Yuri's twitching hole.

It was so incredibly erotic watching from this angle that Victor almost regretted not having Yuri in this position for the first 2.

As the last egg fell Yuri slumped forward into the pile of his own mess. Reaching out Victor gathered the 3 eggs together. They were roughly baseball sized. Without a second thought he dropped them over the bed where the smashed with a wet thud.

Repositioning his lover Yuri gathered him close to his chest, Yuri was already asleep from his ordeal and Victor fell asleep not long after.

*  
Waking up Victor was embarrassed to find he'd cum in his sleep. His underwear and pyjama bottoms were completely ruined. He looked at his sleeping omega, Yuri's face was slightly red and his body felt warm. 

Sliding his hands down Victor realised not all the blame could be placed on him. Yuri was dripping slick, obviously reacting to the pheromones Victor had been releasing in his sleep.

Images of his lover in birth flooded back into his brain. Sliding off his own pants his slid down Yuri's. He ran his fingers down Yuri's crack and gently began to play with his lovers slick hole. Yuri moaned and shifted causing Victor to smile. Gently he began to finger his lover awake.  
Yuri's moans grew louder and Victor gave into his need to breed. Lifting his lovers leg he slid in sharply. Yuri let out a loud moan and victor let him adjust  
"Victor... more..."  
Was all it took. Normally they were careful about protection but Victor had given in completely to his alphas desire to breed. It didn't take long before he'd knotted inside Yuri, filling him completely.  
Yuri's own orgasm came. He clenched hard down on Victors knot, moaning from the pain and pleasure.  
Victor didn't care how many times it would take. He would get his omega pregnant!


End file.
